


Denial

by MeMyselfandI2008



Series: I’ve Dealt with Worse [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Family Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Male Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Rick deals with emotions he hates.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy... I don't know what gave me this idea, but I figured I'd write this anyways. It probably sucks, but *shrugs* meh. It was fun writing, despite it being kind of short.

He shouldn't care.

He doesn't care.

He _refuses_ to care.

If that was the case, then why was he sitting in this, basically empty, restaurant, in a booth with his grandson? Why wasn't he paying any attention to his surroundings other then to _those_ two? Those two, who were a few booths away, seated beside each other, making cheerful conversation. Being friendly towards one another. Rick wanted to lie to himself and tell his brain that his blood wasn't boiling with rage, that he wasn't _jealous_ of what those two had. He _wasn't_. He could care less about their stupid relationship. It was stupid, and that was that. Rick drummed his finger tips impatiently on the table, repeating over and over again that he wasn't annoyed because of them. He was annoyed that the food hadn't shown up yet. Yeah, that was it. He wasn't annoyed because those two had a warm and friendly atmosphere that was so thick and _noticeable_. He didn't care about them. He didn't. They were grown ups. They could do whatever they wanted. Be _friends_ with whoever they wanted. Rick clenched his teeth, his finger drumming quickening.

Morty had been staring at Rick for some time, finding his behavior extremely unusual. Rick was acting as though Morty didn't even exist, which wasn't a huge surprise, but the way he was doing it was the problem.

"Um, Rick?" Morty finally spoke up, a confused look on his face. He hoped that Rick would acknowledge the sound of his name being called, but there was no such luck. It was as if the older man was in his own little world. A very unpleasant one, Morty noted. The teen boy sighed, finally adjusting his position in the booth to see what had captured Rick's gaze. 

Morty blinked, several times. He was surprised more then anything else. His dad was seated beside another Rick, one with a bowl cut, and the two seemed to actually be _enjoying_ each other's company. Morty couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, turning his head back to Rick, who was still staring at the two men. Morty looked back at his dad and the other Rick. Finally, his eyes went wide. He slowly sat back down, turning to look at Rick, a very noticeable smirk playing on his lips, "Oh my God," he breathed, letting out a light laugh, "Are you _jealous_?" he asked, locking eyes with Rick, who had finally snapped out of his thoughts. Rick shot a glare at Morty, very noticeably annoyed, "Are you high? Why the hell would I be fucking jealous?" he asked. Morty shrugged, the smirk never leaving his face, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" he shot back, feeling way to proud of himself for discovering that Rick was jealous that another Rick was hanging out with his dad.

Rick fell speechless. His brain unable to comprehend what Morty had said. This little shit _actually_ suggested that he was _jealous_ of Doofus Rick hanging out with _his_ universes Jerry? His? Where the hell did that come from? No! He wasn't jealous! He refused to be! He doesn't give a shit about Jerry! He doesn't! And no one can change his mind!

"Oh, hey, Rick!" came a chipper voice.

Rick clenched his teeth, shifting his gaze to Doofus Rick, who had a stupid smile plastered on his face. Jerry was beside him, a very suspicious look taking hold of his face, "What are you two doing here?" he asked. Morty opened his mouth to reply, but Rick cut him off, "Well, since-since were sitting at a rest _-uuurrrpp-_ aurant, we're obviously here for a damn- a goddamn hair cut," he snapped. Morty stared at Rick with some surprise. He hadn’t expected Rick to react like that. Though, he supposed given Rick’s current mood, that was to be expected. Morty cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three adults, “Mom needed you for, or to help her with something,” he explained, getting up from the booth, “Rick and I didn’t want to interrupt the two of you, cause you looked-looked pretty content. So we waited for you two to get done,” he added, offering his dad a small smile. Jerry returned the smile “Well, that was nice of the two of you,” he replied. Doofus Rick smiled warmly at the scene. Something about seeing family members sharing a sweet moment always tugged at his heart strings. Plus, most Mortys he’s met have usually been rather rude to Jerrys.

Rick rolled his eyes “Let’s _go_ ,” he grumbled in annoyance, rummaging through his inside labcoat pockets in search of his portal gun. He wanted to leave. The pain in his stomach was annoying him, feeling his organs twist and churn. The comment earned him an annoyed glare from Jerry. Rick felt his eye twitch. Of _fucking_ course Jerry would look at him like that. Like he was the worst and internally wishing he wasn’t around. Was it to much to ask for one smile? Just one? Rick _wasn’t_ jealous. Even when Jerry turned his attention to Doofus Rick, giving him a warm smile that Rick so desperately wanted to be directed towards him. Rick swallowed thickly, whipping the sweat from his brow. 

“It was really nice seeing you again, Rick,” Jerry chirped, wrapping Doofus Rick into a tight hug. Doofus Rick returned the hug “You too, Jerry!” he replied.

Morty turned his attention to Rick, who’s eyes haven’t left Jerry. Rick was angry _and_ jealous. That was interesting. Morty had never seen Rick that way before, and it was honestly funny, considering that he was jealous of another Rick hanging out with Jerry, who Rick always makes fun off and pushes around.

It took every fiber in Rick’s body to keep from yanking Jerry out of Doofus Rick’s grasp and tossing him into the newly made portal that was on the floor. The hug was probably only a few seconds, but my god it felt much longer to the scientist who was clenching his teeth. His brain repeatedly claimed he wasn’t jealous, that he just wanted to go home. Which was true in itself. He wanted to get away from Doofus Rick; to get _Jerry_ away from Doofus Rick (without admitting it to himself).

Morty and Jerry waved goodbye as they walked over to the portal. Morty was the first to step in, disapearing in the swirling green voad. Jerry turned to give Doofus Rick one last smile “Feel free to stop by anytime,” he said, giving a light wave before jumping into the portal after Morty. This left Rick, who’s back was turned to the portal, and Doofus Rick, who Rick could feel was staring at him.

”He likes baking,” Doofus Rick stated.

Rick scuffed “I care, _why_?” he shot back. Doofus Rick opened his mouth to reply, but Rick quickly hoped into the portal, which flickering closed behind him.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Jerry dusted himself off. He wasn’t as used to traveling by portal as Morty, who had offered to help him up when he landed on the garage floor with a loud _thud_. Rick came in shortly after, messing with the various buttons on his portal gun.

Morty stretches out his arms “I’m gonna go eat some leftovers,” he chirped, exciting the garage and quietly shutting the door behind him, which left Rick and Jerry in the garage in a very heavy silence. Jerry cleared his throat “I’d better go see what Beth wants,” he muttered, making his way to the garage door.

”Hey, Jerry,” Rick spoke up, causing Jerry to stop in his tracks.

Rick turned to look at Jerry, who’s back was still to him, “I, uh...” Rick muttered, running a hand through his hair, “Doofus Rick said you were a pretty good baker. Could you... Maybe make something for the family?” he asked, the words coming out slow and very hesitant. Jerry blinked several times, slowly turning his head to face Rick, waiting for him to say he was joking and that he probably “sucks ass” at baking.

Nothing came.

Rick raised an eyebrow, hoping that he hadn’t screwed up and made things worse for himself. Jerry let out a light chuckle, a grin forming on his face, “Yeah, I’ll make something for the family,” he said, quickly exiting the garage, leaving Rick alone with his thoughts.

Rick swallowed, letting out a small sigh. A very warm feeling formed in his stomach. It was nice and inviting. A smile wasn’t to much to ask for, after all. Though, he hadn’t expected Jerry to grin like that, which made his stomach feel all the more warm.

This could be the beginning of a possible friendship for Jerry and Rick. Only time will tell, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unrelated note, but the song "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes came on while I was writing this.


End file.
